Diamantes de hielo
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: La aparicion repentina de un retador de Tyson pone de cabeza a los Bley Breakers... en especial a Kai... ¡¡¡YA ESTA COMPLETA! KxOc.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada, aclaro que esta serie no me pertenece, mas que los personajes que yo misma haya creado... wa wa wa..._

**Capítulo Uno. ¿Magnetismo o atracción? **

Todo comenzó con una batalla. El contrincante, una chica llamada Dana, con su Beyblade Shadow Eagle, y el campeón mundial, o sea Tyson, con su Dragoon; lo que había sorprendido a todos era la forma en que ella había ganado el combate, más que la forma, simplemente que lo haya ganado, era medio imposible. El que se había quedado medio obsesionado era Kai, por razones que no podemos explicar muy bien.

Tyson había estado tratando de averiguar la razón por la que había perdido (bien sabemos que es un confiado, debería meterse eso en la cabeza); mientras, razones hormonales comunes entre los adolescentes normales tenían a Max y a Ray dándose de tumbos por el suelo.

Es que chicas como esas ya no se miran a menudo. –Max estaba recostado en el piso con una mega sonrisa en sus labios.

Tienes razón, y mucho menos que les guste jugar Beyblade. –Ray le completa sentado a un lado del chico rubio.

La laptop de Kenny se impactó de pronto en la frente del ex All Stars, dejando una gran herida; Hilary le pisa la mano al dueño de Driger con un gesto de enojo.

¡No lo decíamos por ti, Hilary! –Grita Ray ocultando el dolor de la pisada.

¡Ah, mi computadora! –Kenny se acerca a Max y toma el computador. –Hilary¿por qué la tiraste?

Es que practicaba mi tiro al blanco. –Ella le contesta sarcástica.

Kai se aleja del escenario. En su mente se figuraba aquella chica tan misteriosa, no entendía qué era lo que le obsesionaba de ella; quizá su táctica, que haya vencido a Tyson… no era eso…

¡QUE DIFICIL!

El grito del dueño de Dranzer hizo que los demás se asustaran muchísimo.

¿Te sientes bien, Kai? –Tyson le pregunta alterado.

No es nada. –Responde el chico con su clásica indiferencia.

La gente normal no grita por nada. –Ray se acerca a ellos. – ¿Acaso también te altera la batalla ocurrida? Eso me emocionaría.

Kai no es como tu, Ray. –El dueño de Dragoon le explica. –No se altera por cualquier niña bonita que se le atraviese.

¿A qué te refieres, Tyson?

Kai se vuelve a alejar de ellos.

Que tú no puedes resistirte a una cara bonita con falda.

Eso no es verdad.

Claro que si. Me sorprende que tus hormonas te dejen batallar con tu Beyblade.

¡Tyson! Me estas haciendo enfadar.

¿Te duele aceptar la verdad?

Tyson y Ray comienzan a "pelearse", pero más bien es un juego donde se jalonean mutuamente y ríen al mismo tiempo.

¡Dejen de comportarse como niños pequeños! –Hilary les grita.

Pasó el día sin más complicaciones. Kai comenzó a pensar, en su habitación, la táctica de la chica que había vencido a Tyson, era como si su Beyblade podía atraer a Dragoon y expulsarlo fuera del estado con suma fuerza; quizá tenía un anillo magnético.

¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Kai? –El mayordomo abre la puerta de su habitación.

No, gracias. –Solo responde seriamente.

La señorita Nadine lo llamó por teléfono…

No llegaré hasta dentro de dos semanas para ella.

Si, joven Kai. –El mayordomo se retira.

Esa chica lo había estado acosando últimamente, lo cual le desagradaba bastante; además, su cabeza estaba concentrada en la chica de cabello oscuro… muy bien, oficialmente acababa de experimentar por primera vez lo que Ray sentía cuando miraba a una chica. Duró cerca de tres horas tratando de convencerse del pensamiento que acababa de tener; terminó aceptándolo, no con mucho gusto.

Tyson, Hilary y Kenny tuvieron un encuentro con Dana en la escuela, pues había entrado al día siguiente de la batalla; a Hilary le había parecido una persona muy agradable, por eso insistió en que la chica los acompañara.

¿Quieres saber la razón por la q te vencí, Tyson? –Dana le dice por el camino.

¿Acaso…¿Qué quieres decir? –El dueño de Dragoon la mira ansioso.

Simple magnetismo.

Es lo que imaginé. –Kenny exclama interrumpiéndolos. –Digo, por los certero de los ataques del Beyblade de Dana. Lo que no explico es que lo rechazara.

Porque mi Beyblade tiene dos lados positivos y dos negativos; los negativos atraen el anillo, y los positivos lo repelen con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo del plato.

Tyson y Kenny la miran con la boca abierta.

Es una táctica inteligente. –Hilary le sonríe.

Max y Ray se encontraban sentados sobre el césped observando el cielo, y Kai estaba recostado debajo de un árbol.

¡Hola, chicos! –Tyson les grita.

Ray gira su cabeza y lo primero que mira es a la chica desconocida no tan desconocida. En seguida un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

¿Acaso es…?

¿Hablas de la cara bonita con falda? –Tyson se arrodilla a un lado de el. –Si, es Dana.

¿Cómo…?

Entró ahora a la escuela junto con nosotros, pero en diferente grado.

¿Pero…?

Si, pero ya me explicó cuál fue la razón de mi derrota.

Tyson…

Dime.

¿Vas a dejar que termine de hablar?

Ah, perdona Ray, me emocioné de más.

Kai se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente… no esperaba verla tan pronto, y menos al lado del sujeto que había sido vencido por ella.

Dana, él es Ray. –Tyson los presenta. –Y él es Max.

Ambos chicos se paran, tirando a un lado al dueño de Dragoon.

Es un placer conocerte. –El chico rubio le sonríe embobado. –Quiero decirte que tienes una de las mejores técnicas de Beyblade que he conocido.

Gracias. –La chica responde tímidamente.

Dana los mira detenidamente.

Quiero decirles que los admiro mucho, son los mejores Bleyluchadores que he visto.

Tú no eres mala Bleyluchadora, nunca te he visto combatir antes. –Ray exclama.

Nunca he participado en un torneo.

Que lástima.

Los chicos miran a Kai.

¡Oye Kai¿Puedes venir un segundo? –Tyson le grita.

Se queda pensando un segundo. Si no iba, se vería algo sospechoso y los muchachos pensarían cosas raras de él; pero si iba, no iba a poder ocultar el extraño nerviosismo que sentía al ver a la chica. No tenía mucha opción, por lo que mejor decidió ir. Prefería aclarar antes de que se crearan malentendidos.

¿Qué pasa? –Kai se paró en frente de ellos.

Tú estabas muy ansioso por saber quien era la persona que me había vencido. Ella es Dana. Dana, él es Kai.

Es un placer. –Ella extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Ojo: este incidente solamente Hilary lo notó. Kai tardó exactamente 12 segundos en reaccionar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento; bajó un poco la vista para que no notasen el sonrojo, ahora más intenso, en sus mejillas, y levantó su brazo derecho lentamente, apretando con su mano suavemente la de ella. La bajó rápidamente y giró un poco hacia su izquierda, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos. Tiempo de reacción completa: 47 segundos.

Kai… -Hilary le habló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico de ojos esmeralda la miró seriamente. Los demás también lo hicieron.

¿Magnetismo o atracción?

A Tyson y a Kenny se les vino a la mente lo de la explicación de Dana, y a Max se le figuró un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza; Ray comprendió exactamente lo que ella quiso decir, al igual que Kai.

¿No es lo mismo? –Kai le responde con ironía.

A lo que me refiero, no.

**Capítulo Dos. La caminata de los árboles y el ahogo de las aves.**

Dana se había convertido muy rápidamente en amiga de los ex Bleybreakers, pues era bastante agradable y muy alegre. En la escuela, Hilary conversaba con ella seriamente.

¿No te diste cuenta? –Hilary le dice despacio.

Ambas estaban detrás de un árbol. Cerca de allí los alumnos de la institución competían con sus Beyblade.

¿De qué hablas, Hilary?

De Kai.

Es un chico muy lindo. –Dana se sonroja levemente. –Pero bastante serio. Supongo que tiene una personalidad bastante extrovertida en su interior como para ocultarlo de esa manera.

Ah. –Hilary se queda pensativa. –Bueno, no me refería a eso.

¿Entonces?

Es que tú no lo conoces, había olvidado eso. Pues que cuando te miró se comportó de una manera diferente.

¿Ah… si?

Si, nunca había visto ese sonrojo en él. Estoy segura de que le gustas.

Dana se quedó pensativa. No planeaba algo como eso.

Solo es una suposición¿verdad?

Si, lo es. Estaba en frente de ti¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

No.

Dana, el árbol de naranjas que corre detrás de ti te mandó decir que le gustas a Kai.

Es un árbol muy metiche. –Dana carbura un poco. –Hilary, los árboles no caminan.

¿Es lo que te preocupa? Tampoco hablan.

Hilary…

Eres muy despistada¿lo sabías?

Si, ya me lo habían dicho.

Bueno. Iremos al lago en la tarde¿quieres venir?

Está bien. Pero no le digas al árbol.

¿Por qué?

Nunca he visto un árbol nadando.

Ambas chicas sonríen.

Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Kai (a fuerzas), Daichi y Dana llegan al lago. Es un gran lago, algo profundo, con un muelle que se termina casi a la mitad de éste.

¡Eres tan tierno! –Dana abraza al niño pelirrojo como si fuese un muñeco.

¡Deja de hacer eso! –Daichi se mueve como gusano en los brazos de la chica.

¡Es que eres muy lindo!

¡Pero no tienes que sujetarme así¡No me dejas respirar!

Daichi se libera del abrazo. Dana sonríe dulcemente.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia el muelle, dispuestos a darse un chapuzón, ya que estaba haciendo mucho calor en ese momento. Kai se sienta en la orilla del muelle, observando seriamente el cielo; en eso, nota que Dana se queda en la orilla, mirando el agua. Como los demás se encuentran algo alejados jugueteando, se ve a la obligación de hablarle, con un poco de nerviosismo.

¿Qué haces allí?

¿Eh? –Dana se gira y lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Nada, mirando el agua.

¿No piensas entrar?

¿No piensas entrar tú, Kai?

No.

Yo tampoco.

¿Por qué? –Kai se sonroja levemente.

Los chicos observan desde la orilla opuesta del muelle.

¿De qué tanto hablarán esos dos? –Tyson pregunta.

Uno habla y el otro contesta. –Ray le contesta con ironía.

Celoso. –Murmura levemente Hilary.

Dana le sonríe.

Porque tengo razones muy poderosas…

¿Le temes al agua?

¡Claro que no¿Te imaginas si le temiera?

¿Entonces?

La chica intenta sentarse en la orilla del muelle, pero al tratar de apoyar el pie se resbala y cae al agua; es entonces cuando Kai cae en cuenta de que Dana no sabe nadar. Los chicos miran a lo lejos el ajetreo que ocurre a un lado del muelle. Ray se percata.

Kai se tira al agua sin pensarlo; en seguida sujeta a la chica, tratando de llevarla a la superficie. Se siente un poco extraño, ya que ella, al sentirlo, se sujetó con fuerza de él por su cuello, por lo que ambos quedaron muy juntos; en seguida la llevó fuera e hizo que se sentara en la orilla.

Oye¿estás bien?

Dana no le contestó; estaba muy asustada, no se movía en lo más mínimo. Estaba en shock. No lo aceptaba, pero él también estaba muy asustado, no sabía que hacer para que ella reaccionara. En seguida llegaron los demás.

Está en shock. –Ray la cubre con una toalla. –En un momento más entrará en sí.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kai? –Tyson le cuestiona.

Se cayó al agua. No sabe nadar. –Kai apenas contesta, con la voz temblorosa.

¿También te asustaste?

Atardecía. La chica ya había reaccionado, y se encontraba sentada en la orilla aun, sin saber con exactitud lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

¿Me dirás, Daichi?

¿No te acuerdas? Te caíste al agua y Kai te salvó.

¿Kai?

Si, era la persona que estaba más cerca, era natural.

Dana comenzó a caminar por el muelle de nuevo. Kai se encontraba a la mitad de éste, pensativo; Ray los mira con detenimiento.

Kai.

El chico voltea a verla un poco estremecido.

¿Estás bien?

Si. –Se para a un lado de él. –Gracias a ti.

No me lo dijiste.

Es que sentía pena.

Pudo haber sido peor, pude no estar allí.

¿Te sientes mal, Kai?

… (no es exclusivo de Heero)

Eres muy cerrado, no deberías ocultar lo que sientes.

Tuve miedo.

¿Miedo? –Ella lo mira sonrojada. –Pero…

La chica lo mira dulcemente. Se acerca a él lentamente y besa su mejilla con suavidad. Cabe de más decir que el dueño de Dranzer estaba muerto de los nervios, y con ese gesto por parte de ella pudo haber caído al agua del impacto, pero esta vez supo ocultarlo (aunque no pudo contestarle nada).

Eres muy tierno, Kai.

En la orilla, Ray estaba ardiendo de los celos de verlos juntos en el muelle.

De vez en cuando hay que saber perder, Ray. –Hilary murmura a un lado de él.

¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! –El dueño de Driger le grita histérico, haciendo que todos miraran (hasta los del muelle).

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Tres. Simple intuición.**

Dana y Kai se encuentran en sentido contrario en una calle. Ella volvía con el rostro medio apagado, lo cual le pareció extraño al chico de ojos esmeralda.

Dana.

¿Uh? –Ella levanta la vista. –Hola, Kai.

¿Estás bien?

Si. –El rostro de la chica cambió en un instante. –Tan solo una pequeña batalla perdida.

Ah.

No es común que camines por aquí…

Simple intuición.

¿Intuición?

Kai agacha su cabeza para evitar que ella mirase el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues casi se había delatado. Dana recuerda de pronto las palabras de Hilary, y esquiva la mirada hacia otro lado también con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Bueno. –Ella intenta mirarlo de nuevo. –Quisiera pedirte un favor.

¿…favor?

Si… quisiera saber si tu…

Kai levanta la vista.

…Me podrías… enseñar… a nadar…

Se queda pensativo un segundo.

Está bien.

¿En serio? –Ella lo mira con el rostro iluminado.

Si.

¡Muchas gracias, Kai!

Ella se arroja a sus brazos contenta. Kai se queda impactado unos segundos, era la segunda vez que la tenía tan cerca de él, no sabía como actuar; decidió ser como siempre, no muy convencido.

Me asfixias.

Lo siento. –Se separa de él contenta. –Es que me emocioné muchísimo.

Al parecer, a ella no le había molestado que hubiese sido tan frío.

La "cita" fue en el lago, donde casi se ahogaba, solo que en la tarde, ya que a esa hora casi no había gente. A Kai le parecía asombroso que, a pesar de lo difícil que era para ella entrar al agua de nuevo, seguía intentándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Si no quieres hacerlo ahora…

¡Claro que quiero!

El chico la miraba con detenimiento; apenas les llegaba el agua a la cintura y Dana ya estaba muy nerviosa. Sin pensarlo, el dueño de Dranzer le tomó la mano y la jaló un poco más adentro; ella se resistía un poco, en realidad no quería llegar tan lejos, no era lo que planeaba totalmente.

Dana. –Kai se gira un poco para observarla. El agua le llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros. -¿Estás…?

La chica de cabello oscuro se aferró a él con fuerza por el cuello, haciendo que él se hundiera junto con ella en el agua; en seguida tomó impulso del suelo y salió a la superficie con los ojos cerrados. Solo escuchó un respiro hondo en su oído derecho.

No vuelvas a hacerlo. Nos hundiremos.

Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo… -Se sujeta con fuerza.

¿Quieres ir a la orilla?

Si.

Giró de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse a la orilla con ese cuerpo pegado a él; caminaba muy lento, en realidad le gustaba que ella estuviese tan cerca. Se detuvo un momento, y la estrechó con sus brazos suavemente.

¿Kai?

Dime.

La voz del chico era tan suave… Dana comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él, como tocaba el suelo consideró separarse antes de que ocurriese algo… al soltarlo se percató de que él también la abrazaba, con suavidad, pero lo hacía.

¿Podrías… soltarme?

Lo siento. –Kai entra en sí. –Pensé que tendrías miedo si te soltaba.

De hecho si, pero…

No era eso lo que planeaba, no iba acorde con sus ideas que ese momento sucediera, quizá sería provechoso, pero tenía miedo de dejarse llevar… Dana ya lo había soltado, pero Kai se resistía a hacerlo. Sentía su estómago como una licuadora, en realidad jamás le había pasado antes… claro, se sentía alagada porque jamás un chico tan lindo como él había estado tan cerca. Sentía sus propósitos, comenzó a temblar de los nervios.

¿Tienes frío? –El chico le pregunta al sentirla temblar.

No. Me pones nerviosa. –Se resistía a mirar su rostro.

¿Te desagrada… que esté cerca de ti? –Le pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Abrió sus labios, pero no dijo nada.

Perdóname. –Kai la abraza con más fuerza.

Se sintió un poco mal por no haberle contestado; decidió afrontarlo de frente… literalmente. Se separó un poco de el, y lo miró con una leve sonrisa a los ojos. ¿Por qué no había notado antes lo bonito que era el color de sus ojos?

En realidad no me lo esperé de ti. Ocultas demasiado.

No me has respondido.

Bueno. –Suspira levemente. –No.

¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Si…

¿Por qué?

Porque… ningún chico me había abrazado así.

Dana siempre sonreía. O al menos desde la primera vez que la vio jamás había tenido otro semblante más que esa tierna sonrisa; se preguntó si sus labios tendría otra expresión si… estaba muy cerca de ella, podía percibir la respiración de la chica en su rostro (es una bonita escena, prometo dibujarla). Subió un poco sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, y la acercó aun más a él; al fin había visto cambiar la expresión de su rostro, lo miraba sorprendida, sus labios temblaban, su respiración se hizo más agitada. No tenía experiencia, pero lo había visto miles de veces (claro, nunca supuso que estaría en esa situación); recordando, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente, tocando en pocos instantes los labios de ella, plasmando un suave beso.

Fue un beso bastante corto, pero suficiente para desbaratar el mundo alrededor de Dana. No entendía que debía hacer, lo miraba asustada, como si en su rostro pudiese encontrar la solución.

Pe… Kai… -La chica lo mira asustada.

Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y la sacó del agua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Cuatro. El propósito.**

Vivía en una especie de casa hogar desde que su madre la dejó cuando tenía 7 años. De su padre no sabía nada, solamente lo había visto una vez, y lo único que le había dejado era su Beyblade, Shadow Eagle. Por eso lo buscaba.

Una institución sabía las habilidades que ella tenía con su Beyblade, por lo que le habían ofrecido entrenarla para que jugara en su equipo y, a cambio, le ayudarían con la búsqueda de su padre. Habían pasado tres años de eso, y sabía lo mismo que cuando comenzó con ellos.

Estaba en la mitad del entrenamiento, completamente distraída. Pensaba en Kai. Su misión era averiguar las tácticas y debilidades de los Beyblade de los ex Blade Breakers, por eso no planeaba que sucediera lo del día anterior.

Harris, ¿podría hacer el favor de poner atención a lo que estoy explicando? –El instructor golpea con fuerza el banco, haciéndola entrar en si.

Lo siento, entrenador Dominic.

¿En qué estás pensando? Si podemos saber.

En mi misión.

Hay otro lugar y otro tiempo para hacerlo. Sabes perfectamente que cuando hay explicación toda tu atención debe estar centrada en mí.

Últimamente el instructor se estaba apoderando de ella, como si fuese ella su sirviente, todo lo que él decía debía hacerlo, pero aun no sabía nada de su padre, lo cual le hacía pensar que solo la utilizaba; estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso, y pensaba que ya era hora de separarse de ese sujeto.

No nos dejes, Harris. –Una chica que estaba con ella le dice casi suplicante.

Estoy cansada de que Dominic me use como un instrumento. Además, él me prometió buscar a mi padre… él solo me quiere para su extraños propósitos.

¿Es eso, o por los Blade Breakers?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que te asignaron esa misión. ¿Acaso te enamoraste, Dana?

Se quedó en silencio un momento. No era la palabra que buscaba.

Es que nunca… nunca me había sentido tan bien en un grupo, Carolina. Además, no contaba con Kai…

¿Kai?

Dana se sonrojó levemente.

¡Imaginé que te habías enamorado! –Carolina piensa un poco. –Espera, ¿hablamos de Hiwatari? ¿Kai Hiwatari?

Si.

¡KAI HIWATARI!

Casi todos los chicos que estaban en el aula de entrenamiento combatiendo con sus Beyblade las miraron confusos. Carolina acomoda su cabello oscuro y mira a Dana con una sonrisa.

Ese chico es bastante lindo. ¿Cómo hiciste para que te hiciera caso?

¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no hice nada, él fue el que me besó!

La chica la miraba atónita. Dana decidió mejor guardar silencio.

Vaya, ¿y qué hiciste?

Nada. Solo me acompañó a casa.

¿No le dijiste nada?

No.

¿Y él?

Nada.

Ay Dana, no puedo creerlo. –Carolina le sonríe levemente. –Pero… no nos dejes, Dana, o Dominic se vengará con nosotros si tú te vas.

Lo estuvo pensando toda la tarde. En realidad no estaba segura si quería estar con ese grupo, en realidad no estaban cumpliendo con el contrato, más bien la tenían esclavizada; miraba el lago al atardecer, miraba su Beyblade, pensaba detenidamente, tratando de no pensar negativamente. Se figuró el beso…

¿Qué hace una chica tan solitaria en el lago? –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

¿Uh? –Dana miró a un chico de unos 18 años con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Hola, ¿quién eres?

Soy Hiro. Tu eres amiga de mi hermano, ¿cierto? –El chico se sentó al lado de ella.

¿Tu hermano?

Tyson.

Ah, si. No sabía que Tyson tuviese un hermano mayor. Soy Dana.

Es un placer. Y, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

No lo sé. Esperando, tal vez.

¿A qué o a quién?

Espero a una respuesta.

Las respuestas no llegan solas y se sientan a un lado de ti, es necesario buscarlas en los mismos problemas, en las mismas preguntas.

Creo que tienes razón. Pero, al parecer mi respuesta si llegó y se sentó a mi lado, Hiro.

Oh, no pensé que pudiese ayudarte a encontrar tu respuesta, tan solo te di un consejo.

Muy certero, muchas gracias.

Dana se acercó a Hiro y besó su mejilla; el chico la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. En seguida se incorporó y se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

Cuando quieres dar un consejo, la gente se lo toma a mal. –Hiro se dice asimismo. –Pero cuando intentas conquistar a alguien terminas dando un consejo.

Corría con una gran sonrisa, ese extraño joven le había dado una respuesta; no se dejaría manipular más por Dominic, buscaría ella misma a su padre… se dejaría llevar por lo que sentía. Corría con suma alegría, con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en sus labios… hasta que chocó con alguien, tirándolo al suelo.

¡Lo lamento! –Dana se incorpora. –No vi por donde…

Al levantar la vista se encontró con ese chico… en el momento que lo vio se cerró su garganta y no pudo pronunciar nada más.

Dana. –Kai la mira neutral.

Trató de hablar, pero su voz no salía de nuevo.

¿Sucede algo?

No. –Murmuró ella levemente.

Quería verte.

Yo también.

¿En verdad? –El chico la mira con dulzura; después baja la vista. –Perdóname.

¿Por qué?

Por haberte besado.

Bueno. –Dana agacha la mirada tratando de encontrar sus ojos. –Una persona pide perdón por haber cometido un error.

No me hagas repetirlo.

¿Te pareció… malo? –Cierra sus ojos azules. –Bueno, entonces perdóname tú, nunca había besado a alguien antes.

No dije eso… no me refería a… -Entró en si. -¿Te agradó que te besara?

Yo…

Los dos esquivaban miradas. Ninguno se atrevía a decirlo; en cierta manera, él se sentía un poco mejor, ya que la había besado sin permiso. Inevitable. Levantó la vista y la vio de nuevo, esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba cambiar como la última vez…

Dana, lo siento. Me… enamoré de ti…

Kai… -La chica lo mira atónita.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta. La expresión de ella era más bien de susto, más que de asombro, lo que lo hizo pensar que había tomado las cosas por otro camino… hasta que Dana se acercó y lo sujetó suavemente por el cuello.

¿Es en serio, Hiwatari?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –El tono de voz se estremeció un poco.

No eres la clase de persona que suele decir sus sentimientos. –Dana trató de bromear un poco. –Dime, ¿qué paso con MI Kai? Diles a tus amigos extraterrestres que lo quiero de vuelta.

Kai no pertenece a nadie. –El chico trató de seguirle el juego. –Mas que a nosotros, y si lo quieres vivo vas a tener que pagar.

¿Cuál es el pago?

Vas a tener que besarme.

¡Hecho! Pero lo quiero de vuelta.

Ambos sonrieron. No era común ver a Kai sonriendo, por eso le dio tanta alegría a Dana. Todo lo que quería era estar con él… cerró sus ojos, aun con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía los brazos de él sostenerla por su cintura firmemente; ese aliento de nuevo chocó con su rostro, y sus labios besaron los de él con un poco más de intensidad que la última vez.

¿Entonces? ¿Somos novios?

Si tú quieres.

Si quiero, ¿y tu?

¿Yo? Solo te traeré de vuelta a Kai como te prometí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cinco. Frío.**

En el instante que Ray se enteró, no pudo ocultar los celos que lo recorrieron; no comprendía como un chico como Kai podía estar con Dana, esa tierna criatura… no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el día, se la pasó disgustado gruñendo al que le hablara. Por un momento lo confundieron con Kai.

Por otro lado… a los chicos les asombraba ver la poco usual sonrisa del dueño de Dranzer; obviamente muchas personas se desilusionaron (no las citaré, mejor lean el fic de nuevo) cuando vieron a Dana tomada de la mano con el chico de ojos esmeralda. Casi nadie, excepto Hilary, se explicaba el incidente.

¿Qué pasa con Ray? –Dana pregunta con una sonrisa.

Quien sabe. –Max le contesta levemente. –Ha estado actuando así desde que llegó.

Que extraño, Ray siempre estaba de buen humor.

Creo que todos tienen sus días.

Según iban a entrenar, pero en realidad nadie hacía eso: Ray estaba gruñendo sentado debajo de un árbol con los brazos cruzados, Max trataba de hacer enojar aun más al ex White Tiger X, Tyson y Kenny comenzaron a discutir con Hilary, y Kai y Dana se encontraban alejados de ellos.

Está haciendo frío.

No, no es verdad.

Si lo es. O al menos yo si tengo frío.

No hace frío.

Pues claro, tú vienes de un lugar frío, Kai.

¿Tu no, Dana?

No. De donde yo vengo no hace tanto frío.

De repente comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas esferas blancas con lentitud desde el cielo; todos giraron sus cabezas hacia arriba.

¡La primera nevada! –Tyson se incorporó. –Me gusta mucho observar los copos de nieve caer.

No le veo lo interesante. –Kai exclama ante miradas furtivas.

Ray solo levantó la vista. Tal vez si olvidaba el asunto podría relajarse un poco, ya que le dolía la cabeza de tanto ajetreo… giró su cabeza al sentir que alguien se aproximaba a él.

Hola, Ray. –Dana se sienta a su lado. –Solo vine a preguntarte si estabas bien.

Dana. –El chico la mira medio asombrado. –Estoy bien.

¿Por qué te asombra que me haya sentado junto a ti?

Por nada.

¿Por Kai?

No me interesa Kai en lo absoluto.

Ambos se sonrojan. Ella comienza a pensar que todo ha comenzado a ir demasiado lejos.

Sé mi amigo, Ray. –Ella le sonrió dulcemente. –En realidad me gusta mucho tu presencia.

¿De verdad? –Ray se sonroja un poco.

Si.

Y… ¿qué hay de Kai?

Probablemente te mate, pero no importa.

¿Qué?

Solo estoy bromeando… no creo que sea tan celoso, ¿o si?

No tengo idea, nunca antes lo había visto con una chica.

Dana sonríe gentilmente; en seguida se aproxima a él y besa su mejilla tiernamente. Kai solo voltea con un dejo de molestia.

Eh… -Ray se sonroja aun más.

Perdona, pero es que eres muy lindo. –Se levanta. –Nos veremos después, ¿si?

Si.

Dana se aleja hacia donde estaban los demás, dejando una gran sonrisa en el dueño de Driger.

Decidieron "entrenar" después de que pasara la nieve. Kai y Dana caminaban por la calle con dirección al hogar de ella.

Que lindo es. –La chica exclama de repente.

¿Ray? –Kai estaba pensando en él, por eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

No, tonto. La nieve.

No le veo lo especial.

Eso lo dices tú. Es la primera vez que veo nevar.

¿De verdad?

Si. –Levanta sus manos un poco, tomando un copo de nieve. –Son como cristales que caen del cielo… siempre me han gustado los cristales transparentes.

Diamantes de hielo. –Exclama el chico.

Que poético.

Tal vez… Así se llaman los cristales de las cavernas en las afueras de Moscú.

Vaya, han de ser bellos.

Creí que eran los más hermosos, pero descubrí que no es así. –El chico toma la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos.

¿Ah si? –Dana lo toma también de la mano firmemente.

…

En realidad no había comprendido la indirecta que le había dicho el joven.

Lo olvidé.

¿Qué cosa?

Bueno, sabes que no soy de aquí…

Si… espera un segundo, ¿cuándo regresarás a Rusia?

No lo sé, pero no planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo.

Comprendo. –La chica bajó su vista un poco.

Dana, cuidado con…

La chica pisó mal un escalón y se cayó al suelo, jalando también a su compañero.

Oye, ¿estás bien? –Kai se hinca a un lado de ella.

Si… lo siento… es que no me di cuenta.

Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy despistada… y con tendencia a lastimarte…

**Nota del autor:** Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… este mensaje es importante si la uva verde llega a leer este fic. Ah, y el Carlos también.

Si, me han dicho eso miles de veces.

Me parece que… tendré que cuidarte. –Le ayuda a levantarse.

No creo que sea para tanto. –La chica se dispone a cruzar la calle girando su vista hacia él.

Creo que si.

En un instante, Kai jala de la mano a Dana en el momento que un carro iba a pasar; el chico indica que el semáforo de paso está en rojo, y ella sonríe tímidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer los Reviews que me enviaron... había decidido no terminar la historia porque me sentía algo deprimida, pero cuando los lei me emocione tanto que decidi levantarla de nuevo... Muchas gracias a todos!_

_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen mas que los que yo haya creado... n.n_

**Capítulo Seis. El combate entre amigos.**

El entrenador Dominic comenzó a notar que Harris bajó su desempeño rápidamente; antes era una líder fuerte y hasta cierta manera estricta, pero las últimas veces, desde que había comisionado el investigar a los ex Blade Breakers, se había suavizado un poco, su cabeza ahora se encontraba en los aires. Fue por eso que mandó a uno de sus mejores agentes para seguirla.

¿Y bien?

Está con los Blade Breakers, pero no de la manera que usted piensa.

Bien, Seele, vuelve a tu rutina.

Al salir de la oficina, Carolina se siente entre culpable y molesta. En especial, con Dana.

Tyson y Hiro se encontraban en el parque. Al parecer, el hermano mayor había tomado al fin las riendas el campeón y lo había puesto a entrenar, pues ya se aproximaba un torneo. En un vago intento por escapar de su hermano, Tyson nota que hay alguien detrás de un gran árbol, sentado y completamente herido.

¿Dana?

La chica levanta la vista, sonriéndole débilmente. Estaba muy herida, tanto que no podía ni levantarse; todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, a primera vista Tyson se dio cuenta que la habían golpeado con varios Beyblade.

Hola, Tyson, no pensé que estuvieses aquí.

¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Bueno. –La chica suspira. –Hay algo que debo decirles.

Los ex Blade Breakers escucharon atentos las palabras que Dana les decía.

… él me prometió que buscaría a mi padre a cambio de que me quedara, pero… no lo ha hecho… por eso me están buscando. Lo siento, nunca imaginé que…

Levantó la vista, y se percató que todos la miraban con seriedad, bueno, a excepción de Kai, él ni siquiera la miraba. Se incorporó, pero un Beyblade que salió de la nada la obligó a agacharse de nuevo.

¿Qué fue eso? –Hiro mira de donde venía el Beyblade.

Harris. –Carolina toma su Beyblade de nuevo. –El entrenador Dominic quiere que regreses a la base; recibirás un castigo por tu desobediencia.

¡No regresaré! –Dana se incorpora y se pega al árbol. –No dejaré que me manipule más. Seele… tú eras mi amiga¿por qué me traicionaste?

Recuerda lo que te dije. Dominic te apreciaba porque eras la mejor de todos, y por tanto quería que los demás te alcanzáramos, pero no era posible; quizá si terminaba contigo terminaría todo ese entrenamiento, y yo sería la mejor. Así todos me seguirían, y no tendría que entrenar más. Por eso voy a terminar con tu carrera en el Beyblade, para que yo pueda ser la mejor.

Ese pensamiento es muy egoísta. –Tyson le contesta levemente. –Además, si quieres ser mejor que Dana, vas a tener que pasar por mi.

Tyson. –Dana lo mira asombrada.

Y por mí. –Ray muestra su Driger.

Y por mí. –Max también muestra su Drazel.

Y no se olviden de mí. –Daichi levanta su Strata Dragoon.

Ni de mí. –Ante gestos de sorpresa, Hiro también muestra su Metal Driger.

Dana los observa sorprendida, no podía entenderlo, comenzó a llorar sin que los demás se dieran cuenta… aun así…

Carolina se muestra molesta; ignora por completo a los sujetos que la amenazaban con su Beyblade, y tiró el de ella de nuevo hacia su ex amiga; la dueña de Shadow Eagle no tenía fuerza ni para moverse, por lo que solo cerró sus ojos en espera del impacto. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

Los chicos miran con una leve sonrisa, mientras Carolina mira con cierta furia; Dana abrió sus ojos, y observó una mano frente a ella… levantó la vista, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kai había detenido el Beyblade con su mano.

Kai.

Te dije que te protegería, eres muy despistada. –Kai le regresa el Beyblade a Carolina, y saca a su Dranzer.

¡No lo comprendo! Ella los traicionó, y aun así…

Comprendió que no tenía salida. Decidió mejor darse la vuelta y salir de allí, aun sin entender por completo lo que había ocurrido. En realidad tampoco Dana lo sabía.

Nos fuiste sincera, y eso es lo que importa. –Tyson le explica.

Además, era bastante obvio que solo te querían por las habilidades que tienes con tu Beyblade. –Hiro exclama al curar de sus heridas.

¿Ustedes creen… que soy mala? – Dana pregunta aun con un dejo de tristeza.

Eso es lo que menos importa. –Ray le contesta con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. –La verdad, seas buena o seas mala, a mi me gustas muchísimo…

Una roca choca con la cabeza de Ray, y luego Max y Tyson le caen encima.

Lo que Ray quiere decir es que en realidad no importa las habilidades que tengas, tus amigos van a seguir siéndolo sin importar lo que suceda. –Hiro termina de explicar.

Comprendo. –Dana mira el suelo, y luego levanta la vista con una sonrisa muy alegre. –En verdad, no sé como agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí, y en especial por tratarme como una amiga de ustedes. ¡Los quiero tanto!

Dana se arroja a los brazos de Hiro y besa su mejilla; después se va con Tyson, Max y Ray (que aun siguen como peleando), los abraza de la misma forma y besa sus mejillas. Al sentir sus propósitos, Daichi trata de escapar de ella, pero no se resiste demasiado, pues no se mueve tanto cuando lo abraza y lo besa en la frente.

Si me vuelve a besar me quedo quieto. –Ray sonríe muy alegremente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mientras todos trepan encima de Ray, la chica camina hacia donde estaba Kai, recargado en un árbol con una leve sonrisa; Dana se para frente a él un poco apenada, observando el suelo.

Kai, yo…

No digas nada.

La chica lo mira sorprendida. El chico de ojos violeta se acerca y la abraza con suavidad.

Los traicioné, Kai. Esperaba tu rencor.

¿Me quieres?

Ella lo miró con gesto de confusión.

¿Qué me quieres decir?

¿Me quieres?

Yo… si te quiero.

Entonces… no hay de que hablar. Yo te quiero, y eso no lo va a cambiar nada.

Kai…

Bajo el árbol, una joven pareja se abraza y se da tiernos besos, mientras los otros chicos juegan a que pelean. Comienza a caer nieve suavemente, cubriéndolos de blanco.

_Hola, Eli informandoles... sé que el final no es tan espectacular como esperaban, pero¡hey! aun continua, y ni se imaginan lo que les espera a Dana y a Kai... ya Hiro, y Tala, y a Ray (neko! n.n), y a..._

_Esperenlo, se llamara " La doncella de hielo"_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo... en realidad no me lo esperaba..._

_O.o si, hay un yaoi en la continuacion, pero esperen a verlo..._


End file.
